La Cité des Disparus
by Cptgreenham
Summary: SG1 découvre un artéfact sur une planète ayant été habitée par les Anciens. Cet artéfact pourrait contenir la clé de la survie de la galaxie.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: La cité des Disparus

Genre: Aventure/Romance

Rating: T/PG13

Pairing: D/V

Spoilers: SG1-Fin de la S10; SGA-Milieu de la S4 (L'Arche de Vérité n'a jamais eu lieu)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire, Je n'en suis que la traductrice. L'histoire originale a été écrite par fluffypigeon.

Un grand merci à fluffypigeon pour m'avoir laissé traduire son histoire.

Et un grand merci à Hajy-Chan pour avoir bien voulu être ma béta.

La cité des Disparus

Elle le trouva à sa place habituelle, entouré par des étagères remplies de vieux artéfacts et ses bien-aimées tours de livres absurdes. Comme de coutume, son nez était plongé dans le livre qui semblait le plus vieux. Il était, sans aucun doute, infesté par ces petits monstres appelés acariens dont elle avait entendu parler dans une des brochures sur les allergies qu'elle avait trouvé dans les affaires de Daniel, alors qu'elle s'ennuyait.

Alors qu'il tournait délicatement les pages jaunies du vieux manuscrit, ses sourcils étaient froncés en une intense concentration. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa séduisante visiteuse. Son esprit était toujours absorbé par d'anciens dialectes venant d'autres mondes, par des proverbes Goa'uld ou d'autres choses ridicules qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

« Encore en compétition pour mon titre, Daniel? » déclara-t-elle bruyamment, faisant ainsi connaître sa présence alors qu'elle s'éloignait nonchalamment de la porte.

Il releva la tête de son livre, surpris. Derrière des lunettes sans monture, ses yeux bleus la regardèrent attentivement. Il ne semblait jamais aussi content de la voir qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Réalisant rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait que de Vala, il lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il l'avait reconnu, et retourna à son travail.

« De quel titre parlez-vous? »

Elle haussa les épaules, laissa traîner son doigt le long de la table au milieu de la pièce.

« Le titre de « celui qui n'a pas de vie en dehors du SGC ». » dit-elle, rejetant son épaisse chevelure noire derrière son épaule.

« C'est à se demander si vous quittez la base de temps en temps, avec tous ces livres fascinants pour vous garder compagnie pendant votre temps libre. »

Il fronça les sourcils à son sarcasme. Puis il la congédia rapidement. Vala ne laissa pas son absence de réaction l'ennuyer. C'était leur façon habituelle de communiquer. Elle le taquinait. Il l'ignorait. Elle se retourna et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les étagères et sur les murs pour voir si Daniel avait déballé de nouveaux artéfacts intéressants provenant de leur dernière mission. Sa période de chasseuse de trésor était peut-être révolue, ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait plus fouiller ses affaires juste pour le plaisir. Bien qu'il y ait peu de chance de trouver quoique ce soit de nouveau. Elle avait déjà épuisé tous les coins et recoins du bureau de Daniel, hier et avant-hier et le jour encore auparavant. Au vu de son activité actuelle, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se soit éloigné de ses livres pour sortir les objets les plus intéressants provenant de leur dernière mission.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton ennuyé alors qu'elle inspectait une relique familière que Daniel gardait sur son bureau d'ordinateur.

« J'ai encore du mal à traduire le texte de l'artéfact que nous avons trouvé sur P4X-587, »murmura-t-il, recherchant dans le livre se trouvant devant lui.

« J'ai fait des recoupements entre les différents langages du Moyen-Orient, avec peu ou pas de résultats. Autant que je puisse le dire, l'origine la plus proche qu'il puisse y avoir sur terre serait l'araméen, et même ça c'est exagéré. »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était l'araméen, mais elle continua ses questions par politesse.

« Vous parlez de cette espèce d'assiette en métal? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu quoique se soit écrit dessus » dit-elle machinalement, en faisant rouler un presse-papier dans sa main.

« Il n'y en avait pas » continua-t-il, levant les yeux. « Le docteur Lee l'a remarqué lorsque son équipe et lui passaient en revue les objets que nous avons rapporté. Une courte rafale électrique provenant d'un générateur à naquadah a fait apparaître un texte ancien. »

« Ancien? » répéta-t-elle « Comme dans '_Les Anciens_'? » Elle replaça la vieille relique sur le bureau son bureau.

« Euh, non... Je faisais référence à ancien comme dans... vieux. » Il rechercha sur son bureau l'artéfact en question.

« Ces pictogrammes ne ressemblent en rien à des textes anciens que j'ai déjà étudié. » Après avoir fouillé parmi ses papiers, il trouva ledit objet sous une pile de documents du côté gauche de son bureau. Il le prit et le regarda attentivement.

« Toutefois, il a été trouvé à un endroit qui tend à prouver que l'artéfact existait déjà du temps où les Anciens se sont installés sur la planète. »

Elle regarda l'objet. « Pas Ancien donc.

- Non je ne pense pas. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Vala fronça les sourcils en contemplant l'étrange artéfact. Daniel l'examina un instant.

« C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle ce groupe d'Anciens a effectué l'ascension à si grande échelle. Et c'est aussi peut-être pour ça qu'on n'en avait pas entendu parler auparavant.

- Ou alors, ça n'a rien à voir du tout avec tout ça. » ajouta-t-elle irrévérencieusement.

L'expression de Daniel signifiait clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas cette possibilité. Vala tapota pensivement sur le bureau.

« Il y a peut-être un lien avec les Oris.

- Et bien pour le moment, rien ne le suggère. Cet artéfact est probablement vieux de plusieurs millions d'années. Les Oris n'ont eu connaissance de notre galaxie qu'il y a peu.

- En tout cas, c'est qu'on suppose. »

Il haussa les sourcils en la regardant. « Les Oris eux-mêmes l'ont reconnu. Le Livre des Origines ne mentionne ni cette galaxie ni cette planète. Je n'ai trouvé mention d'eux sur aucun des objets Anciens que nous avons trouvé.

- Anciens, comme dans '_Les Anciens_'? » demanda-t-elle pour clarification.

Daniel fronça de nouveau les sourcils, seulement cette fois c'était pour elle.

« Oui. »

Vala pencha la tête, pinça les lèvres et regarda une nouvelle fois l'objet. « Comment savez-vous que ce n'est pas quelque chose que les Oris utilisaient et que les Anciens ont volé avant de quitter leur galaxie? »

Il soupira et se tourna complètement vers elle, pour lui faire face. « Vala, contrairement à vous, tout le monde n'est pas prédisposé au vol. »

Elle ignora sa remarque. « Théoriquement, il est possible qu'il y ait un lien avec les Oris. »

Daniel ne répondit pas, mais il ne le nia pas non plus. Il l'a regarda, exaspéré. Les lèvres de Vala se soulevèrent à ce minuscule triomphe, mais elle ne le partagea pas avec lui. A la place, son attention retourna à l'artéfact. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait légèrement éveillé sa curiosité. Alors que la plupart du temps, le charabia qu'il disait entrait par une oreille pour ressortir par une autre, de temps en temps, une information retenait son attention.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle lui prit adroitement l'objet des mains et fit un pas en arrière. Elle le mit dans la lumière pour l'inspecter pendant un moment, fronçant sévèrement les sourcils. « Pour moi, ça ressemble juste à une assiette métallique. A quoi servent les trous irréguliers? »

Daniel récupéra délibérément mais doucement l'artéfact. « Aucune idée. »

Elle souffla, appréciant peu le ton moqueur de sa voix. « Pas besoin d'être désagréable. J'essayais seulement d'aider. Si mes théories sont si peu probables, vous _devez_ avoir une idée de génie sur son utilisation. »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais lui lança un regard lui signifiant qu'elle devenait une gêne. « J'y travaille. »

Mettant quelques livres de côté pour se faire une place, elle s'assit sur le bureau. « Vous prévoyez donc de travailler là-dessus toute la nuit? » Puis elle fit une grimace. « Attendez, question stupide. Bien sûr que vous allez travailler toute la nuit.

- Pour le moment, oui » dit-il, foudroyant du regard l'importune poitrine qui se trouvait maintenant à hauteur de regard.

« Je peux réfléchir à des choses que vous pourriez plus apprécier » le taquina-t-elle de façon sexy, se penchant, sa poitrine envahissant l'espace personnel de Daniel.

« J'en suis sûr. » répondit-il sèchement, en lui lançant un coup d'œil rapide avant de retourner à ses livres.

Elle s'offensa à peine. Il ne mordait quasiment jamais à l'hameçon, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Bien. » soupira-t-elle, s'appuyant sur ses mains. « Pendant que vous passez votre temps enfermé ici avec vos livres et vos objets poussiéreux, Teal'c et moi passons du bon temps ensemble. »

Il répondit en se raclant la gorge, à peine intéressé. A la place, il échangea le livre qu'il étudiait pour un autre encore plus poussiéreux. Le regardant lire attentivement l'index à la fin du livre, elle plissa le nez lorsqu'un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans les airs.

« Nous avons passé la soirée dans sa chambre » continua-t-elle, s'éloignant de lui de quelques centimètres et de ses livres infestés d'acariens. Pas étonnant qu'il ait des allergies.

« Et? » Ses sourcils de nouveaux plissés alors que quelque chose semblait avoir retenu son attention.

« C'était un hôte parfait. »

Daniel ne répondit pas. Apparemment, ce qu'il lisait devait être fascinant.

« Et il a été _très_ passionné » dit-elle faisant traîner la dernière partie, sa voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Il continuait de tourner doucement les pages. Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Elle souffla, « Vous n'écoutez même pas. »

« Vous avez passé la soirée dans la chambre de Teal'c. Il a été un hôte très passionné » dit-il d'une voix monotone, ne la regardant même pas.

« Oui, c'est le cas » acquiesça-t-elle, un sourire se formant au coin de ses lèvres. Il l'avait écouté. Elle secoua la tête et soupira de façon dramatique. « Passer une soirée avec lui est tout simplement épuisant. »

Finalement, Daniel releva la tête et la regarda ostensiblement. Elle aussi le regardait, les yeux grand ouvert et sans prétention. « Avez-vous déjà _regardé_ Star Wars, Daniel? »

Immédiatement, la tête de Daniel tomba en arrière et il leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle continua. « Quinze heures d'une 'galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...' ? C'est dur pour une fille. Heureusement que cette créature, Binks, n'apparaissait en rôle principal que dans les deux premiers volets. »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle baissa la tête et s'aperçut qu'il l'ignorait encore. Elle devrait y être habituée.

Elle grogna, s'asseyant. « Allez _Daniel_. Je vous ai laissé tranquille avec vos livres toute la journée. Je me suis juste arrêtée pour qu'on discute de nos journées respectives Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de vous y intéresser » dit-elle faisant une moue remarquable.

Il releva la tête encore une fois, et voyant son air dépité, il prit un air contrit. Finalement, il lui accorda son entière attention. « Je suis désolé. Racontez-moi votre journée. »

Elle se ragaillardie immédiatement, un éblouissant sourire illuminant son visage à l'effort de Daniel pour paraître sincèrement intéressé. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas conscience de l'effet que ça avait sur lui.

« Donc Teal'c et moi avons eu notre soirée cinéma » commença-t-elle, balançant ses jambes contre le bureau. « Nous avons traîné dans ses quartiers, mangé des pizzas. Plus tard, il a fait du popcorn avec une machine qui fait sauter les grains partout. Puis il m'a prêté son fauteuil en cuir, celui avec un porte gobelet. Bien sûr, moi aussi j'ai contribué à notre soirée. Je suis allée chercher des sodas à la machine et j'ai mis du faux beurre sur le popcorn » finit-elle semblant particulièrement fière d'elle.

« Du faux beurre? Vous voulez dire du beurre allégé, je suppose.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose? » demanda-t-elle, penchant la tête.

« Pas tout à fait. » Il semblait légèrement amusé. « Qu'avez-vous fait d'autre?

- Ça a été une affaire de longue haleine. On a passé plusieurs heures devant la télé de 60 pouces de Teal'c avec un son surround. » Vala devint pensive. « Est-ce qu'il nous a manqué quelque chose?

- Non je suis sûr que c'était très bien.

- C'était le cas. » dit Vala, bien qu'elle ne le pensait plus, son visage maintenant perplexe. Elle se demandait si Teal'c avait oublié quelque chose pour leur soirée cinéma.

« Et maintenant vous allez vous coucher? » demanda-t-il, en montrant de la tête sa tenue. Il espérait que le changement de sujet la pousserait à le laisser travailler. Bien qu'elle ait choisi le pyjama pour regarder le film, elle n'allait pas laisser passer un tel sous-entendu. Quand son regard accrocha le sien, ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Elle descendit résolument du bureau et prit son temps pour aller se coller à lui.

« C'est une invitation?

- Non » dit-il légèrement exaspéré.

Elle fut déçue. L'attention de Daniel retourna rapidement à sa montagne de livres. Elle se rapprocha, faisant toujours la grimace, et posa sa joue sur son épaule. Très déçue, elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de Daniel le livre qu'il étudiait. « On ne fait plus rien d'amusant.

- Vala. » l'avertit-il. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle commençait cette dispute. Elle s'appuya plus fortement dans le creux de son cou.

« Non, je suis sérieuse Daniel. Quand est-ce la dernière fois que vous vous êtes amusé? Avec moi? On est toujours enfermé ici, fouillant vos livres répugnant, essayant de saucer la galaxie. »

Offensé, il se renfrogna. « Mes livres ne sont pas... » Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Il était étonnant de voir comment il se laissait entraîner dans des disputes stupides avec elle.

« En quoi est-ce mal de sauver la galaxie?

- Et bien, pas la partie où « on sauve la galaxie »... mais les livres? Ils sont tellement ennuyeux. »

Il soupira.

« Pas que _vous_ soyez ennuyeux Daniel » l'interrompit-elle, interprétant mal son soupir. « Pas tout le temps en tout cas... » Pensivement elle releva la tête. « D'accord, peut-être que la plupart du temps... »

Il fit une grimace et agita vivement la main, l'informant qu'elle ferait mieux de s'arrêter tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

Elle s'arrêta mais se mit à bouder. « Tous les autres passent du temps avec moi. »

Il tourna la tête, ses sourcils se soulevant à son gémissement enfantin. Elle enleva la tête de son épaule et se recula pour qu'il puisse voir son expression affligée. « Je suis de très bonne compagnie. » L'expression de Daniel ne changea pas. Il n'était clairement pas convaincu.

Alors qu'elle ressentit le besoin de se défendre, elle plissa le front. « Teal'c et moi avons mis en place une soirée cinéma une fois par mois. Ce qui nous permet de rattraper notre retard sur vos films terriens. Quand Samantha est là, nous allons faire du shopping pendant notre pause déjeuner, tous les mardis après-midi. Et Mitchell m'a invité au Kansas pour sa réunion de lycée, il y a quelques mois et... OK, je me suis invitée et j'ai dû le supplier pour qu'il me laisse venir. Mais il a fini par accepter et il n'a pas, une seule fois, essayé de me renvoyer ici et... sa mère m'a _adorée_. Apparemment, je suis sympathique malgré ce que vous pouvez penser.

« Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas d'accord » admit-il. « Je pense que vous pouvez être appréciable. »

Son visage s'illumina, sincèrement surprise elle pencha la tête de côté. « Vraiment? »

Il l'a regarda à moitié amusé. « Oui de temps en temps. »

Elle lui sourit largement.

Il détourna le regard. « Malheureusement avec la menace Ori qui n'est qu'à quelque systèmes d'ici, ces livres ennuyeux et _répugnants_ sont peut-être notre seule chance de les vaincre. »

Elle soupira. « Oh! Vous êtes toujours si fataliste.

- Parce que c'est exactement ce qui nous attends, Vala. »

Épuisée par cette conversation, ses épaules retombèrent. « Nous y faisons face tous les jours. Ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Malheureusement, on ne peut pas se payer le luxe de ne pas prendre la menace au sérieux. Il y a d'autres planètes et d'autres systèmes solaires qui tombent sous la domination Ori pendant que nous parlons. Les Jaffas? Les Langerans? Pleins d'autres planètes? Comment peut-on ignorer ce à quoi ils font face actuellement? Ou ce à quoi ils ont déjà été confrontés? » Il rit ironiquement. « Ou ce à quoi nous allons devoir faire face. »

Elle le contempla, soudainement sérieuse. « Daniel, vous n'êtes pas responsable de toute la galaxie et de toutes les autres civilisations de l'univers.

- C'est à cause de moi si les Oris on connaissance de notre galaxie » argumenta-t-il, détournant le regard.

Elle fut réduite au silence. Il le remarqua et la regarda. Voyant son visage fermé, il fut immédiatement prit de regret, sachant parfaitement qu'il venait de lui rappeler sa propre culpabilité.

Ce qu'elle admit quelques secondes plus tard. « Si les Oris sont venus ici à cause de vous, alors moi aussi je suis responsable. Et même là, j'ai la palme puisque j'ai mis au monde leur guide spirituel, qui a effectué l'ascension et qui a probablement tous les pouvoirs des Oris disparus dans le creux de sa main. Donc si quelqu'un doit se sentir responsable c'est moi » conclut-elle. Elle semblait ne pas être touchée, mais il l'a connaissait bien.

Elle se détourna et retourna flâner auprès du bureau de Daniel. « J'arrive à peine à gérer les reproches que je me fais à propos des Oris. Si je ne fais pas quelque chose d'amusant en dehors de ce satané endroit, et bien... comme vous savez... j'ai tendance à m'ennuyer. Je pense que c'est un mécanisme de défense pour m'empêcher d'avoir ce genre de pensées. »

Il ne dit rien. Il l'étudia simplement. Le fait qu'elle reconnaisse ses sentiments, même lors d'un auto-diagnostique, était chose rare. Le plus souvent elle prétendait ne pas être affectée par les choses qui la dérangeaient vraiment, en jouant la nonchalance. Les murs qu'elle avait érigés il y a longtemps, protégeaient des sentiments précaires. Pour les choses de moindres importances, elle faisait un grand numéro et rendait tout le monde, enfin surtout lui, complètement fou. De temps en temps, elle lui montrait son côté plus fragile, bien que jamais intentionnellement. Elle préférait l'ambigüité. Il y avait moins de pression comme ça. Bien qu'elle pouvait voir à son expression, qu'elle dévoilait en ce moment bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle décida de retourner à son activité favorite habituelle. Rendre Daniel complètement cinglé. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, elle lui lança un regard blessé.

« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas faire quelque chose d'amusant ensemble Daniel? Vous venez juste d'admettre que je pouvais être appréciable. Ça serait si difficile que ça que de passer une heure avec moi en dehors du SGC? »

Elle se jeta dans son fauteuil et continua avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui répondre. « Si vous avez peur de perdre du temps, nous pouvons rester ici et coucher ensemble. Cela ne prendrait pas plus de 10 minutes et cela soulagera toute cette tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre nous » finit-elle avec un sourire effronté.

Les épaules de Daniel s'affaissèrent, sa montée de gratitude envers elle retomba aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Vala appuya un coude sur le bureau. « Quand est-ce la dernière fois que vous m'avez emmené quelque part?

- Nous sommes allé au restaurant.

- Ça ne compte pas.

- Pourquoi? » demanda-t-il dans un soupir, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Oh! Voyons voir… » dit-elle se remettant debout. « En allant aux toilettes, on m'a injecté de la drogue dans le cou. Plus tard, de gentils scientifiques ont joué avec mon cerveau avec un appareil mnémonique Goa'uld, ce qui m'a laissé amnésique alors que j'errais dans les rues comme une

sans-abri. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je classe ça dans la catégorie des _rendez-vous amusants. _»

Il se redressa. « OK. Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas un _rendez-vous galant. _C'était juste un din- »

Elle l'arrêta d'un signe de la main et se rapprocha de lui. « Toutes les meilleures intentions de la galaxie ne changeront pas le fait que ce rendez-vous galant a été un complet désastre. »

« Ce n'était pas _un rendez-vous galant _» grogna-t-il. Mais se disputer avec elle pour ça était aussi inutile que de parler à un mur. Il secoua la tête d'énervement et leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, vous n'avez qu'à organiser quelque chose » dit-il avant d'avoir médité complètement la suggestion.

Elle s'immobilisa. Venait-il juste de lui demander d'organiser un rendez-vous pour eux deux? « Vraiment? » Elle pouvait voir qu'il le regrettait déjà.

Il attrapa un autre texte de la pile, refusant de la regarder, mais ne se rétractant pas non plus. « Choisissez un jour la semaine prochaine et nous passerons quelques heures ensemble en dehors de la base, '_à s'amuser_'. » Pour les derniers mots il utilisa des guillemets imaginaires.

Son sarcasme ne passa pas inaperçu, mais elle s'en moquait. « Vous voulez que _moi_ je nous organise un rendez-vous? »demanda-t-elle, un sourire commençant à apparaître. Allait-il vraiment la laisser organiser une soirée pour eux deux?

Elle en avait assez vue sur leur télévision pour bien le faire, même si lui ne le pouvait pas. L'adrénaline et l'excitation commençait déjà à parcourir son corps.

« Ne me faîtes pas changer d'avis. »

Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir. Elle le serra de côté dans ses bras, son exubérance les faisant presque tomber. Il dû s'appuyer sur son bureau pour être sûr qu'ils ne tomberaient pas. Elle le relâcha aussi soudainement qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus, mais ne se recula pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et continua de sourire joyeusement. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, impassible.

« Des requêtes? » l'interrogea-t-elle joyeusement. Elle se ravisa et plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de Daniel. « Non. Oubliez. Je me débrouillerais seule. » Elle sourit voyant sa méfiance. Mais, alors qu'elle enlevait son doigt et que son regard descendit sur ses lèvres, son éclatant sourire fondit soudainement. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle puisse se retrouver si brutalement et inexplicablement attirée par cet homme? Il n'était pas son genre d'homme. Elle les préférait, vieux, riches et pas attirants. Leur incapacité à trouver des femmes lui ouvrait beaucoup d'opportunités, et le plus souvent répondait à ses besoins d'argent. Les archéologues séduisants et intelligents ne répondaient presque jamais à ces critères, pas plus que les autres hommes qui l'entouraient sur cette planète. Ce qui rendait plus difficile ses efforts pour obtenir l'attention qu'elle voulait. A tel point qu'au début elle s'était demandé s'ils n'étaient pas tous des eunuques. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de si gros efforts pour obtenir un minimum d'attention. Durant presque toute sa vie d'adulte elle avait du tenir les hommes, attirés par elle comme des mouches par un pot de miel, à distance. Et maintenant, c'était elle la mouche, surtout vis-à-vis de Daniel. Toutefois, elle savait que dans son cas, les sentiments étaient réciproques, du moins l'attirance sexuelle. Il l'avait vu nue après tout. Comment ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas être partagés? Mais la réticence de Daniel de passer à l'acte devenait de plus en plus exaspérante. Pas qu'elle ait un quelconque problème avec toute cette tension entre eux. Elle s'en servait même pour le taquiner. Mais, il pourrait être sympathique de passer à l'acte. Peut-être qu'ils devraient juste le faire, elle perdrait alors ce désir de passer tout son temps avec lui. Ça lui rendrait la vie plus facile. Sans parler de celle de Daniel. En supposant qu'elle soit capable de rester détachée par la suite.

Le sexe n'était pas envisageable. Daniel avait été clair là-dessus. Apparemment, il existait une sorte de règle sous-jacente interdisant aux coéquipiers d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Elle ne voyait pas le problème, mais il y avait cette histoire entre Sam et le Général O'Neill, qui avait posé les bases des désirs inassouvis. Elle devait donc suivre la même règle de conduite. C'était très énervant. Elle l'avait dit à Sam en de nombreuses occasions. Cette dernière avait seulement sourit d'amusement, tout en secouant la tête, semblant d'être d'aucune aide.

D'un certain côté elle le comprenait, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Même si elle le taquinait Daniel sans répit, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait probablement jamais initier ce genre de relation avec lui. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait ou ce qu'il adviendrait de leur étrange amitié, s'ils passaient à l'acte. D'une certaine manière, elle avait besoin de lui. Il était trop important pour elle pour jouer ce genre de jeux avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais elle avait peur que s'ils passaient vraiment à l'acte, il puisse y avoir des conséquences imprévues pour leur amitié. Elle ne pouvait prendre ce risque. En tout cas pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas fait un signe lui indiquant le contraire.

Elle leva ses yeux d'un bleu acier vers les yeux bleus clairs de Daniel et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans ce brillant cerveau qui était le sien à ce moment-là. Il pouvait être si naïf parfois. Et pourtant, à l'instant même, elle doutait de sa naïveté. Alors qu'il essayait de garder une expression dure et impassible, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il menait une bataille intérieure pour que ça reste comme ça.

Elle lui facilita alors la tâche. Elle se forgea un air enjoué et s'éloigna de lui. Pas besoin d'avoir de l'espoir pour quelque chose qui était voué à l'échec de toute façon. Il valait mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'elle pouvait contrôler. Organiser. Elle lui adressa un autre sourire reconnaissant.

« Bonne nuit » dit-elle prenant congé après une rapide caresse sur sa joue. Puis, de façon aussi soudaine qu'elle était arrivée, elle sortie de son bureau avec un léger signe de la main. « Je m'en vais planifier. » dit-elle en partant.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas de l'impression qu'elle lui laissa en s'éloignant. Ses pensées étaient maintenant focalisées sur l'organisation de leur petit tête à tête. Un dîner? Un film? Parking? C'est un style de rendez-vous, non?

Euh… Mitchell devrait savoir. Il devait avoir fait quelque chose de bien pour que cette blonde à la réunion ne le lâche pas. Elle décida d'aller trouver le Colonel.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: La cité des Disparus

Genre: Aventure/Romance

Rating: T/PG13

Pairing: D/V

Spoilers: SG1-Fin de la S10; SGA-Milieu de la S4 (L'Arche de Vérité n'a jamais eu lieu)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire, Je n'en suis que la traductrice. L'histoire originale a été écrite par fluffypigeon.

Un grand merci à fluffypigeon pour m'avoir laissé traduire son histoire.

Et un grand merci à Hajy-Chan d'être ma béta.

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Docteur Jackson. »

Daniel releva la tête de son ordinateur. Le Général Hank Landry se tenait à quelques pas, les mains dans les poches son visage trahissant un mélange de sévérité et d'amusement.

« Général? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Mlle Mal Doran est passée à mon bureau cet après-midi. Elle voulait des _conseils _» finit-il, levant les sourcils.

« Des conseils? » Les mots sortirent doucement. Daniel n'arrivait pas à décider ce que le général pouvait sous-entendre. Mais il avait l'étrange impression que quoique se soit, ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

« Apparemment, le Colonel Mitchell, le sergent Siler et Walter n'ont pas été aussi utile qu'elle le pensait.

- Mitchell? Siler? » répéta-t-il machinalement. _Oh, ce n'est définitivement pas bon._

« Elle pensait que mon 'expérience' aurait pu être plus utile pour organiser _votre tête-à-tête_. »

Daniel ferma les yeux, alors que la mortification s'installait.

« Dois-je comprendre que c'est elle qui l'organise? »

Daniel ne put que laisser tomber sa tête et la secouer d'avant en arrière d'incrédulité.

« Je vous croyais plus intelligent, fiston.

- Moi aussi » dit Daniel, se massant les tempes de fatigue.

« Vous comprenez que ce genre de relation entre les membres du SGC est strictement réprimé, » dit Landry, son expression désapprobatrice toujours en place. Toutefois, une sorte d'amusement transparaissait dans sa voix.

Daniel soupira d'exaspération. « Monsieur, je vous garantie que ce _n'est pas_ un rendez-vous galant. »

Le général secoua la tête. Il n'était clairement pas convaincu.

« Nous allons juste sortir d'ici, en amis. Elle s'est plainte que maintenant que Sam n'est plus là, elle n'a rien à faire et n'a pas d'ami. Donc j'ai pensé me rattraper pour notre dernier dîner et lui donner une occasion de sortir de la base.

- Je vois, » fut sa seule réponse, mais ses yeux disaient clairement qu'il avait une tout autre opinion.

« Ce _n'est pas_ un tête-à-tête, » tenta encore une fois de clarifier Daniel.

Le général acquiesça, mais le coin de ses lèvres se souleva en un simple sourire.

« Qu'a-t-elle demandé? » s'enquit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'exposait à encore plus d'humiliation.

Les sourcils du général s'abaissèrent pensivement. « Je crois qu'elle voulait connaître la définition de 'parking'. »

Ouais. Plus d'humiliation. Un profond soupir lui échappa. Landry n'en paru que plus amusé. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, fiston. Je pense avoir réussi à la convaincre de ne pas prévoir de 'parking'.

- Merci, Monsieur, » murmura Daniel, reconnaissant. Il méritait vraiment ce genre de traitement. Quiconque était assez stupide pour permettre à Vala de planifier leurs activités en dehors de la base, méritait ce type d'embarras.

Landry fut assez bon pour profiter de cette opportunité pour changer de sujet. Il regarda autour de lui les piles de livres et de paperasses, dans lesquelles Daniel avait fouillé toute la soirée.

« Je croyais avoir ordonné à tout le monde de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil avant notre briefing de demain à 9h00? »

Daniel posa son crayon et fit un sourire forcé à son commandant. Il songeait encore aux projets de Vala. « Désolé, Général. J'essayais de rassembler des informations avant de retourner, demain, sur la planète. Mais je suis sans arrêt interrompu. » Il montra les haut-parleurs au dessus de sa tête, mais ne mentionna pas l'intrusion de Vala. La porte avait été plus active que d'ordinaire ces derniers jours et ses recherches avaient été interrompues par de nombreuses annonces « d'activation extérieures de la porte » durant ces dernières heures.

« Dure nuit? »

Le général approuva, mais il garda pour lui l'activité de la porte durant la nuit. Il regarda les recherches de Daniel. « Du nouveau?

- Honnêtement, pas grand chose. » Dit Daniel, se levant de sa chaise et retournant à sa table. Il fit un geste en direction de l'artéfact qui traînait au milieu du désordre. « La langue que le Docteur Lee et son équipe ont fait ressortir ne correspond à rien que j'ai pu étudier. Je n'ai trouvé aucune ressemblance avec les langues venant de cette planète. J'ai recoupé avec tous les textes Anciens que je possède, même avec le Livre des Origines. Il n'y a aucune référence à un objet correspondant à cette description.

- Quelle est la prochaine étape?

- Retourner sur la planète. C'est probablement la meilleure occasion d'en apprendre davantage. » Il attrapa la table derrière lui et s'appuya dessus. « Je viens de commencer à rechercher dans la base de données Asgarde. Mais au vue de son étendue, ça va prendre du temps. Plus qu'une nuit.

- Et bien, si c'est du temps dont vous avez besoin, j'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous aider, fiston. Il semble que ce soit la seule chose dont nous manquons. »

Daniel réalisa que le visage du général paraissait plus las qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord imaginé. Une lourde fatigue, absente auparavant, cernait ses yeux. Et pendant une seconde, il pensa voir une certaine appréhension dans le regard du général. Finalement, il demanda « Monsieur? Tout va bien? »

Pendant un instant, le général le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Ça n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne journée, et il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait révéler. La question de Vala, à propos de leur tête-à-tête, avait probablement été son seul amusement de la journée.

Il soupira et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce pendant qu'il expliquait. « Comme vous le savez, nous avons reçu des rapports de tous nos alliés à propos de l'évolution des Oris dans notre galaxie. »

Daniel hocha la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant la suite.

« Nous venons juste d'en recevoir un nous signalant qu'ils venaient de construire deux super-portes utilisant Katana et Benote comme tête de pont. Chacune étant susceptible de laisser entrer une demi-douzaine de vaisseaux Oris. »

« Quels sont les progrès avec le Manteau d' Arthur? » demanda Daniel, pensant immédiatement à l'appareil de dissimulation de Merlin.

Landry fronça les sourcils. « Avec l'aide de Teal'c, nous l'avons testé sur des planètes habitées par des Jaffas libres qui s'y cachent. Mais on est encore loin de pouvoir cacher des planètes entières et la durée de la dissimulation pose encore des problèmes. »

Il regarda l'objet extra-terrestre sur le bureau de Daniel « Nous sommes à court d'option, Docteur Jackson. Nous n'avons plus de temps et nous n'avons rien pour défendre cette planète. Il est compréhensible que le C.I.S. devienne nerveux. Ils veulent des solutions et je n'en ai pas à leur donner. Je comptais sur votre exploration de la planète pour trouver comment repousser une attaque Ori. J'espère que ce n'est pas une attente irréalisable, Docteur. »

Daniel secoua la tête, mécontent. « Monsieur, je souhaiterais être plus encourageant, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. J'aimerais penser que les caractéristiques inhabituelles de cet artéfact par rapport à d'autres objets Anciens, et sa survie jusqu'à maintenant lui confère un rôle important. Selon le Docteur Lee, il existait déjà du temps où ces Anciens vivaient. Nous espérons qu'il y ait une quelconque relation.

- Est-ce que ça a aidé ces gens à effectuer l'Ascension? »

Daniel hocha la tête. « Je ne pense pas. L'Ascension ne peut être effectuée qu'en étant dans un état conscient. Les Anciens ne manipuleraient pas le choix cognitif des humains par un appareil. Ça irait à l'encontre de leur politique de libre arbitre » Il soupira et permit à ses yeux de vagabonder dans la pièce. « Il est encore trop tôt pour déterminer l'utilisation de cet artéfact. Mais mon instinct me dit que c'est important pour notre survie. »

Landry le regarda pendant un instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux par anticipation et dit, « Bon, souhaitons le, Docteur Jackson. » Puis il se retourna pour s'en aller. Mais Daniel l'arrêta.

« Général? »

Il s'arrêta et tourna ses yeux vers le linguiste. Il y avait clairement plus que ce qu'il venait de dire. La bouche du général se figea en une expression sévère avant d'acquiescer. « Nous avons été chercher Jonas Quinn sur Langera, sa planète d'origine, ce soir. »

Daniel était stupéfait. Il se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts. « Jonas? »

Le général resta à sa place à côté de la porte. « Plus tôt dans la soirée, nous avons reçu des informations provenant de Langera. Il y a un an environ, nous avons entendu dire que cette planète était tombée aux mains des Oris. Naturellement, nous avons eu des soupçons. Toutefois, la transmission incluait l'ancien code d'identification de Jonas. Celui qu'il utilisait quand il travaillait sous le Général Hammond. Avec, il y avait une vidéo provenant de Jonas. Apparemment, il dirigeait une organisation souterraine avec des gens de Kalowna et de la Fédération Andarie depuis le début de l'occupation Orie. Il a récolté des informations sur les Oris qu'il pense que nous pourrions trouver intéressantes. Il a demandé à ce qu'on lui envoie une équipe pour que nous puissions récupérer sa source et les renseignements récoltés.

- A votre expression, je suppose que ça c'est mal passé. »

Il se renfrogna. « J'ai envoyé SG5 et SG16 pour récupérer l'information et la source, mais nous avons été compromis. Seulement quelques minutes après, la porte s'est réouverte et nous avons reçu un rapport nous informant que nos équipes étaient attaquées. Seulement deux membres de SG16, le leader de SG5 et Jonas ont repassés la porte. Depuis, nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de la planète.

- Ceux qui sont revenus? Ils vont bien?

- Ils sont sérieusement blessés. Pour le moment, tout le monde est à l'infirmerie. Ils sont soignés par le docteur Lam et son équipe. Mais il est peu probable que le Colonel Brautlaucht survive à la nuit. » Dit Landry, parlant du chef de SG5. « Les deux autres souffrent principalement de fractures et de bleus.

- Et Jonas?

- Difficile à dire. Il a reçu une blessure à la tête et depuis qu'il a aidé le Colonel à passer la porte, il n'est plus complètement alerte. Carolyn pense que nous serons fixés d'ici 24 heures. » Ressentant l'inquiétude de Daniel, il continua, « Si j'étais vous je n'essaierais pas d'aller le voir avant la fin de ce délai. Même s'il redevient lui-même, il sera sous médicaments et sera incapable de nous donner des informations fiables, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Lam nous donne son feu vert. »

Daniel acquiesça, se demandant quel genre de renseignements Jonas avait pu récolter sur les Oris. Qu'il ait essayé de contacter le SGC, sachant que les Oris pouvaient avoir accès à la Terre, devait vouloir dire que les informations devaient être importantes. Jonas n'avait eu aucun contact avec le SGC depuis presque deux ans avant l'occupation Oris. Il avait été occupé à essayer de maintenir l'ordre entre les trois nations belliqueuses de sa planète, particulièrement en ce qui concerne l'utilisation de naquadria.

Le Général Landry interrompit ses pensées. Il regardait l'artéfact. « A 10 heures, le Colonel Carter revient d'Atlantis pour une réunion avec le CIS à propos de leurs problèmes avec les Réplicateurs et les Wraith dans la galaxie de Pégase. Je vais faire en sorte que son emploi du temps inclut un moment pour venir vous aider avec cet artéfact et tous les autres problèmes que nous pourrions rencontrer avant qu'elle ne reparte.

- Merci, Monsieur. » dit Daniel, mais son esprit était ailleurs, essayant de comprendre toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Allez vous coucher, Jackson » lui ordonna Landry. « Je ne veux pas vous voir dans ma salle de réunion sans avoir eu au moins 6 heures de sommeil.

- Oui, Monsieur. » dit Daniel, sortant de ses pensées. Il regarda autour de lui essayant de décider ce qui devrait être rangé en premier.

« Tout de suite, Jackson » ordonna le général, les sourcils levés.

Daniel s'arrêta en entendant le ton de Landry. Il sembla penaud. « Oui, Monsieur. » Il replaça l'artéfact dans sa boîte. Puis il plaça la boîte sur une de ses étagères.

Voyant le regard irrité de Landry à son absence de réactivité, Daniel s'éloigna rapidement de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la porte, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait faire plus sans s'attirer les foudres du général.

Il força un sourire face au regard désapprobateur qui l'attendait à la porte. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Docteur Jackson. » répondit Landry qui regarda le jeune homme se diriger avec réticence vers ses quartiers. Il garda un visage de glace quand Daniel se retourna pour voir si le général était toujours dans son bureau. Daniel se renfrogna lorsqu'il vit le général, immobile, attendant. Finalement, lorsqu'il passa l'angle du corridor, il accepta sa défaite.

Landry secoua la tête. Si les dernières heures étaient un présage de ce qui était à venir, l'archéologue et le reste de SG1 auraient besoin de tout le repos possible. Pareil pour lui, songea-t-il, décidant donc de suivre son propre conseil.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: La cité des Disparus

Genre: Aventure/Romance

Rating: T/PG13

Pairing: D/V

Spoilers: SG1-Fin de la S10; SGA-Milieu de la S4 (L'Arche de Vérité n'a jamais eu lieu)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire, Je n'en suis que la traductrice. L'histoire originale a été écrite par fluffypigeon.

Un grand merci à fluffypigeon pour m'avoir laissé traduire son histoire.

Et un grand merci à Hajy-Chan pour avoir bien voulu être ma béta et surtout le rester après ma très longue absence.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette très longue absence entre la publication du chapitre

et celle du chapitre 3. Pas mal d' événements sont venus entraver le bon déroulement de ma traduction. Je vais faire en sorte d'aller plus vite sur la traduction des chapitres suivants.

Chapitre 3

« Parlez-nous un peu de Jonas, » dit Cameron Mitchell, qui était assis de l'autre côté de la table de la cafétéria, avant de mettre dans sa bouche une cuillère de céréales

Ils venaient juste de finir leur briefing avec Landry à propos de leur mission sur P4X-587 et ils avaient décidé d'aller prendre un brunch ensemble avant de partir.

Daniel leva la tête de son livre, qui était à côté de son plateau. Il essayait de trouver de nouvelles références à propos de la planète. Que ce soit un nom ou une description, il avait espéré trouver quelque chose à chercher quand ils y retourneraient. Mais jusque là, il avait fait choux blanc.

« Jonas? » Il fronça les sourcils pensivement. « Honnêtement, je ne le connais pas très bien. C'était un scientifique sur une planète aux prises avec une guerre civile. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il travaillait et faisait des expériences avec son équipe sur un dérivé du naquadah, le ...

- Ouais, ouais. J'ai lu les rapports, » interrompit Mitchell. Il fit un geste avec sa cuillère. « Le Naquadria, c'est ça? C'est le type qui travaillait avec SG1 après votre décès par empoisonnement aux radiations.

- Il a effectué l'Ascension. » le corrigea Vala.

Daniel et Teal'c levèrent rapidement les yeux vers elle alors que Mitchell se tourna et fit une grimace en la regardant tout en continuant à mâcher.

Elle les regarda avec résolution et haussa les épaules. « Quoi? Daniel est le seul autorisé à reprendre les autres?

- Bien... Il a effectué l'Ascension, » dit Mitchell avec un regard disant qu'il doutait de son explication. Puis il reprit une cuillère de céréales et se tourna vers Teal'c. « C'est un gars bien?

- En effet. » Répondit-il après avoir bu doucement son jus d'orange.

Il acquiesça en finissant de mâcher et d'avaler « Donc... Il est de retour. Ça fait combien de temps? Trois, quatre ans? » Il posa sa cuillère à côté de son bol presque vide. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il puisse savoir de si important? »

Daniel regarda Teal'c qui lui rendit une réponse silencieuse.

Mitchell essuya sa bouche avec une serviette avant de continuer. « Donc, il contacte subitement le SGC pour donner des renseignements importants concernant les Oris. Nous lui envoyons des gars. Il semble qu'il y ait eu du grabuge sur Langera, il a été compromis, et nous avons perdu cinq de nos hommes. Ça ne semble louche à personne? »

Pour toute réponse Vala croqua bruyamment dans sa pomme tout en observant les réactions des autres avec curiosité.

« Jonas Quinn ne mettrait pas de vie en danger intentionnellement, » dit Teal'c prenant sa défense.

« D'accord, peut-être pas intentionnellement » dit Mitchell avec courtoisie, prenant appui sur sa chaise. « Mais je sais par expérience qu'on peut piéger les gens. Comment peut-on savoir que sa source n'est pas à l'origine de tout ça?

- On ne peut pas » acquiesça à contre cœur Daniel.

« Exact » dit Mitchell pointant du doigt. « Donc, est-ce que ses informations sont réellement fiables? En espérant qu'il se réveille en étant lucide. »

Daniel échangea un autre regard triste avec Teal'c.

« Vous voyez? C'est ce que je dis » déclara Mitchell, en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Puis l'attention de Mitchell fut soudainement attirée derrière Daniel. Il se redressa rapidement dans sa chaise alors qu'un sourire faisait son apparition sur ses lèvres. « Oh! Hé, voilà Sam! »

Daniel et Teal'c se retournèrent tous les deux et Vala se ragaillardi aussi.

Le Colonel Samantha Carter se tenait dans l'entrée de la cafétéria. Son uniforme d'Atlantis lui conférant un air d'autorité dont la plupart des membres du SGC qui la connaissait n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle le contredit rapidement par le sourire chaleureux qu'elle adressa à ses amis. « Salut tout le monde. »

Daniel, Teal'c et Mitchell se levèrent tous. Daniel, qui était le plus proche la serra longuement dans ses bras. Puis elle se tourna et serra Teal'c de côté pour lui dire bonjour, pendant que Mitchell faisait le tour de la table pour venir lui aussi l'étreindre chaleureusement.

« Salut Cam » le salua-t-elle avec un rire quand il l'a serra un peu trop fort.

« Salut à toi, étrangère! » l' accueillit Mitchell, la relâchant et faisant un pas en arrière. « Comment ça va au SG-Pégase?

- Bien, pour le moment » répondit-elle.

Vala fut la seule à rester à sa place. Elle fit un signe joyeux de la main à Sam, qui le lui rendit. « Comment ça va pour vous? Vous semblez aller bien. » Vala sourit, ravie du compliment.

« Vous nous avez manqué, Colonel Carter » dit sincèrement Teal'c.

« A moi aussi » admit Sam facilement, relevant la tête vers la Jaffa.

Mitchell croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je crois que les félicitations sont de mises. Quelque chose à propos d'avoir trouvé comment envoyer les Réplicateurs après les Wraiths ? »

Sam leva les mains, refusant de s'approprier tout le mérite. « Ce n'était pas moi mais Rodney. Il a trouvé un moyen pour s'introduire dans leur système, comme il le fait d'habitude, et a perçé le code qui les gardaient en laisse avec les Wraiths. »

« Et vous êtes de retour pour un débriefing avec le CIS? »demanda Daniel, les mains dans les poches.

Elle hocha la tête en faisant une grimace. « Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. »

Il eu un sourire connaisseur.

« Vous restez combien de temps? » demanda Vala, espérant pouvoir convaincre son amie de prévoir une petite sortie shopping. A l'exception du Sergent Harriman, aucun des autres membres du _Club des Garçons _du SGC n'avait envie d'aller faire des emplettes avec elle.

Sam regarda son ancienne équipe; « Et bien, je rencontre le CIS dans quelques heures et je ne dois pas retourner sur Atlantis avant demain soir. Si vous voulez je suis libre demain matin, on pourrait sortir » dit-elle, souriant à Vala. Cette dernière rayonna et hocha la tête d'excitation.

Sam se tourna vers Daniel. « Le Général m'a dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose. »

Daniel sursauta, soudainement alerte.

« Oui! » Il attrapa son livre et le ferma, son appétit soudainement perdu. « Il y a un artéfact que je voudrais que vous regardiez. » Il prit son plateau et alla jeter son contenu.

Sam regarda le reste le l'équipe et fit un sourire d'excuse, réalisant qu'elle avait peut-être posée sa question un peu trop tôt. Daniel l'attendait à la porte. Elle commença à le suivre. « On se voit plus tard? »

Cameron approuva. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'un diner quand nous rentrerons de notre mission. Tous les cinq.

- Ça semble parfait. » dit-elle avec un sourire rapide et faisant un signe de la main avant de suivre Daniel qui avait déjà prit de l'avance, et était maintenant en train de marcher rapidement dans le couloir.

Vala ne cacha pas sa déception en voyant sa seule amie disparaître de sa vue. Elle regarda Teal'c avec un regard malheureux. « Vous pouvez faire confiance à Daniel pour nous l'enlever pour aller voir un vieil artéfact. »

Teal'c la regarda avec amusement.

Dans le couloir, loin du réfectoire, Sam venait tout juste de rattraper Daniel. « Alors? » commença-t-elle, ralentissant sa course pour un pas rapide lui permettant de rester à la hauteur de Daniel.

« Qu'a-t-il de si spécial cet objet?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous. »

Elle sourit avant de lancer un regard en coin à son vieil ami. Il aperçut son regard et lui rendit son sourire.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le chef? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est l'enfer » admit-elle dans un rire.

« J'en suis sûr. C'est beaucoup de responsabilité.

- Je sais. La dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais après avoir donné un coup de main, c'est qu'on me donne le commandement de toute la Cité. » Elle fit presque un sourire et le regarda de nouveau. « C'est plus que troublant de vous parler d'Atlantis. J'ai toujours pensé que se serait vous.

- Moi? En charge d'Atlantis? » Ironisa-t-il.

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire. » Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il haussa les épaules et lui retourna un demi-sourire. « Oui. » Il serra son livre contre lui en marchant. « Ça a été un rêve pendant longtemps, mais j'ai fini par accepter l'idée qu'Atlantis n'était pas pour moi. La vie avait d'autres plans pour moi. »

Elle continua de le regarder, un sourire malicieux dans les yeux.

Il le constata. « Quoi? »

« Rien! » dit-elle, secouant la tête.

Il lui lança un regard rapide et perçant, mais elle n'allait pas céder si facilement;

« Comment va Rodney? » demanda Daniel, décidant de la taquiner lui aussi.

Rapidement, elle lui rendit son sourire moqueur. « Bien.

- Il ne vous agace pas trop?

- Un peu mais moins, que prévu.

- C'est bien. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, j'essaie de prendre du recul. De le laisser faire. »

Daniel se moqua. « Vous devenez sage en vieillissant. »

Elle le regarda avec malice. « Oui, c'est vrai. Merci de me le rappeler. »

Il haussa les épaules, et sourit d'un même amusement. Quand ils atteignirent son bureau, il prit la boîte où était rangé l'artéfact et la posa devant Sam. Elle en souleva le couvercle et l'étudia pendant un instant. Puis elle le sorti et l'étudia en silence pendant quelques minutes. Il la regarda espérant, sans trop y croire, déceler dans son regard une sorte de reconnaissance.

Finalement, elle regarda Daniel et lui laça un sourire contrit. « Il n'y a pas grand chose. Je ne vois rien qu'y puisse me permettre de dire ce que c'est. Je ne vois rien de numérique dans l'écriture. Je peux l'emmener dans mon labo... » elle s'arrêta, fit une grimace et corrigea. « Dans le labo du Dr Lee... et voir ce que je peux trouver. »

Il se gratta le cou, et secoua la tête. « J'apprécierais beaucoup. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance dans le Dr Lee, mais vous avez toujours eu le chic pour trouver les choses... et bien... plus rapidement... et avec moins de bla bla.

- Je ferais de mon mieux » dit-elle sincèrement. Elle retourna l'objet dans sa main. « Y-a-t-il quelque chose en particulier que je devrais chercher?

- En fait, le texte n'est devenu visible qu'après avoir reçu une décharge électrique provenant d'un générateur à naquadah » répondit-il en regardant l'objet.

« Vraiment? » dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils d'intérêts et suivant son regard. « Et où l'avez-vous trouvé?

- Sur une planète inhabitée, au fin fond de la galaxie. J'ai trouvé une adresse dans un vieux livre de contes pour enfant écrit en Ancien.

- Vraiment? » répéta-t-elle, encore plus intriguée.

« Oui. Je n'en ai pas encore trouvé le nom, mais la planète était clairement une des planètes où vivait les Anciens, il y a des millions d'années, après qu'ils aient quittés la galaxie Ori.

- Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était là jusqu'à maintenant?

- Non. Je suis en quelque sorte tombé dessus et depuis je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Comme ça correspondait avec l'ensemble des nouvelles adresses venant du savoir des Anciens que Jack avait enregistré nous avons pensé que ça pouvait valoir le coup d'aller voir.» Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. « J'ai été surpris que le NID nous laisse y aller. Ils ne sont pas très fan des explorations de l'espace. Mais je suppose que la possibilité d'un nouveau site Ancien dans notre galaxie, valait le coup et l'énergie.

- Est-ce semblable à Atlantis?

- D'architecture, oui. Cependant, l'étendue de la ville principale que nous avons visitée est beaucoup moins importante que celle d'Atlantis. Elle est sur une planète essentiellement terrestre et la ville semble s'étaler comme une métropole.

- Et je suppose que les technologies sont similaires?

- Oui, autant que nous pouvons le dire, mais les sources d'énergies dans la ville sont épuisées et nous n'avons pas d'EPPZ supplémentaires pour tester ses possibilités. La porte est située dans un lieu que nous supposons être un temple dans l'une des plus grande structure de la cité. Les textes Anciens que j'ai récoltés sur le site montrent que les Anciens préparaient une Ascension de masse.

- Il n'est pas dit pourquoi? »

Il secoua la tête. « La ville elle-même semble en bon état. Il n'y a aucun dommage sur l'infrastructure, juste les détériorations naturelles et l'érosion due à l'eau après des milliers d'années de manque d'entretien. Il est clair que les Anciens ont effectué l'Ascension dans l'urgence. » Il s'appuya sur la table et dirigea de nouveau son attention sur l'artefact. « Je l'ai trouvé parmi les vestiges de la salle de la porte. Il n'y a aucune similitude avec quoique ce soit d'autre que nous ayons trouvé à cet endroit ou dans les pièces adjacentes. A ce moment là, il n'y avait aucune écriture dessus. Donc lorsque Lee a trouvé le texte, j'ai naturellement essayé de le traduire. »

Sam replaça l'artefact dans sa boîte et fit un sourire entendu.

« Et vous n'avez pas réussi. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Non.» Il se redressa. « En fait, nous retournons là-bas avec quelques équipes pour voir ce que nous pouvons trouver d'autre. J'espère que nous trouverons quelque chose de similaire ou des indices nous disant ce que peut être cet artéfact.

- Vous pensez qu'il y avait une raison pour que le texte soit invisible.

- Oui, je le pense.

- Je vais voir ce que peux faire. » répéta-t-elle. « Mais pendant que vous êtes là-bas, pensez à rechercher du naquadah dans les environs. »

Il acquiesça, mais sa curiosité fut piquée. « C'est ce que je pensais faire. Pourquoi? Est-ce que votre sixième sens vous dit quelque chose? »

Elle sourit. « Dans cette galaxie, le naquadah est une source d'énergie très recherchée. Toutefois, les Anciens ne l'utilisaient généralement pas comme telle. En tout cas, on ne s'en sert pas dans la galaxie de Pégase. A l'exception de la Porte des Etoiles et de leur DHD, la plupart des technologies Anciennes fonctionnent avec des ZPM. »

Daniel fut silencieux et pensif pendant un moment. « Vous pensez que l'artéfact est lié au portes? » demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est possible. Soit c'est ça, soit il fait partie de quelque chose de complètement différent mais à une échelle comparable au système des portes de étoiles. » Voyant l'expression de son ami, elle sourit honteusement. « C'est juste une idée.

- Oui, » dit-il, son esprit fusant à mille à l'heure après les implications qu'entraînait cette possibilité.

« Désolée. » dit-elle en voyant son expression.

« Non. C'est bon. Votre vision des choses m'a manquée. Vous avez souvent raison. »

« De temps en temps. » dit-elle, acceptant timidement le compliment, envoyant son sourire au sol. Elle releva la tête se souvenant de quelque chose qu'elle voulait lui demander.

« Comment va tout le monde? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Bien.

- Et Vala? »

Alors qu'un air de surprise mêlé de frustration apparaissait sur son visage, elle s'aperçut qu'elle venait d'interrompre ses pensées. « Bien, toujours la même. Comme d'habitude » finit-il, fatigué.

Elle acquiesça, remplit d'inquiétude. « Elle ne se sent pas trop seule? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Un peu. Mais elle passe plus de temps avec Teal'c ces derniers temps, ça doit aider. »

Sam sembla soulagée. « Bien. J'étais inquiète. Elle et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble avant que je ne sois envoyée sur Atlantis. Elle semblait commencer à bien s'adapter. Et maintenant que je suis partie... Et bien, des fois être la seule fille peut être difficile. »

Daniel approuva, mais semblait encore surprit de la question de Sam. « Vous lui manquez, mais elle va bien. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps ici, dans mon bureau, à m'aider dans mes recherches ou à essayer de me rendre fou. »

Sam se renfrogna. « C'est mauvais. »

Il rangea certains de ses papiers en une pile. « A qui le dîtes-vous? »

Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils. « Je veux dire pour elle. »

Son ton le surpris. Il l'a regarda, un peu blessé.

Sam soupira, s'adoucissant un peu. « Daniel vous avez _choisi_ de passer votre temps enfermé ici. Elle n'a pas ce luxe. Ce n'est pas vraiment une civile. Elle ne peut pas choisir ce qu'elle veut faire de son temps libre comme nous. Elle est coincée ici. Alors, comme vous êtes une des rares personnes à ne pas l'envoyer balader dès que vous la voyez, vous êtes devenu le centre de son attention. » Elle s'arrêta et lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendu. « Et je suis sûre que d'être le centre de son attention n'est pas toujours aussi mauvais. »

Daniel la regarda pendant une minute, avant d'accepter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. « Non, c'est vrai. » admit-il. Vala pouvait être de bonne compagnie. Sa présence pendant qu'il travaillait était devenue une constante de sa journée. Elle ne l'ennuyait pas tout le temps. En fait, le plus souvent, il oubliait même qu'elle était là; Souvent alors qu'il se retournait, il était surpris de la trouver allongée sur son bureau avec un marqueur à la main en train de faire des mots cachés, ou bien assise à genoux sur sa chaise de bureau en train de faire un solitaire ou un Free Cell sur l'ordinateur. Et alors qu'hier soir il se plaignait encore qu'il n'arrivait pas à travailler quand elle était là, il y eu des moments où son absence l'avait distrait. Il avait vraiment dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'inquiéter de là où elle pouvait être.

Il soupira. « Écoutez, je travaille là-dessus. Je sais que je dois tenir plus compte de ce qu'elle ressent. Elle me l'a rappelé hier soir.

- C'est vrai? Tant mieux.

- Ouais » répondit-il, ne semblant pas vraiment d'accord. « Je lui ai permis de nous organiser une sortie pour la semaine prochaine. »

Sam se redressa et sourit. « Vraiment? »

Il acquiesça doucement. « Oui.

- Une sortie, hein? » Les yeux de Sam se mirent à briller. « Un autre rencard?

- Non ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant. Ça n'a jamais été un rendez-vous galant. » Il n'aimait pas avoir à se justifier pour la troisième fois de la journée. « Elle voulait faire quelque chose d'amusant. Comme elle faisait avec vous. Alors j'ai accepté. » A son expression, il pinça les lèvres, avant qu'un sourire forcé apparaisse. « J'essaie d'être un bon ami. »

Sam essaya de tempérer son sourire. « Oui vous êtes un bon ami. »

Il attendit qu'elle ajoute quelque chose. Ce qui ne vint pas. Elle le regarda simplement, un sourire amusé dansant sur ses lèvres.

« Avez vous fini de m'embêter maintenant? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Pour le moment. » répondit-elle avec un gloussement. Puis elle remarqua l'heure. « Vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Vous êtes censé partir dans moins d'une heure et demie. »

Il regarda rapidement sa montre, surprit de la vitesse avec laquelle le temps était passé.

Voyant ses regrets, elle sourit. « Je ferais en sorte d'être encore là à votre retour.

- Merci, Sam » dit-il.

« De rien. Ce genre de chose m'a manqué. »

Il lui fit un autre sourire avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce pour aller se préparer pour la nouvelle mission sur la planète.

Elle soupira, ressentant l'odeur du SGC. Il était temps de se mettre au travail. Elle prit la boîte avec l'artéfact et sourit. C'était agréable d'être de nouveau chez soi, même si ce n'était que pour un jour ou deux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: La cité des Disparus**

Genre: Aventure/Romance

Rating: T/PG13

Pairing: D/V

Spoilers: SG1-Fin de la S10; SGA-Milieu de la S4 (L'Arche de Vérité n'a jamais eu lieu)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire, Je n'en suis que la traductrice. L'histoire originale a été écrite par fluffypigeon.

Un grand merci à fluffypigeon pour m'avoir laissé traduire son histoire.

Et un grand merci à Hajy-Chan pour avoir bien voulu être ma béta et surtout pour sa patience et ses encouragements.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard qu'a pris cette histoire. Maintenant que j'ai changé de méthode les chapitres devraient s'enchaîner plus rapidement.

**Chapitre 4**

Daniel s'assit sur ses talons et enleva ses lunettes. Il se frotta les yeux avant de nettoyer ses verres sur sa manche. Durant les heures qu'il venait de passer à traduire les hiéroglyphes anciens, de la poussière s'était accumulée sur ses lunettes. Après s'être assuré qu'elles étaient propres, il les remit sur son nez, puis se leva.

Il ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps il travaillait. Il avait commencé dès qu'ils étaient arrivés. Mitchell, Teal'c, SG 4 et SG 7 étaient partis explorer le reste de la planète, laissant SG 22 surveiller la Porte pendant que Vala et Daniel collectaient des informations dans la pièce du temple où se trouvait la Porte.

Vala… Daniel la chercha du regard. Il l'avait envoyée faire des relevés de naquadah avec les instruments du Docteur Lee pendant qu'il décodait les inscriptions sur les murs. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il le lui avait demandé, et maintenant elle était introuvable. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait perdu toute notion de temps. Normalement, elle était toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'il prenait trop de temps et qu'elle s'ennuyait.

Il tapota la radio sur sa poitrine.

« Vala ? »

Il attendit, mais pas de réponse. Le seul bruit venait des murmures que faisait SG 22 qui se tenait prêt de la Porte. Trois des membres de l'équipe jouaient au poker par terre tandis que celui qui restait montait la garde à l'entrée. Une planète abandonnée ne nécessitait pas le même niveau de sécurité que la plupart des planètes, dernièrement. Ce qui constituait une pause pas désagréable pour la jeune équipe. Actuellement, ils attendaient la prochaine transmission du SGC.

La jeune femme qui montait la garde remarqua l'approche de Daniel.

Avant même qu'il puisse demander où se trouvait Vala, elle lui répondit.

« Vala nous a demandé de vous informer que les instruments du Docteur Lee ne lui avaient pas fourni plus de renseignements sur la présence de naquadah, à l'exception des endroits où nous sommes supposés en trouver. C'est-à-dire, aux alentours de la Porte. Elle est allée voir dans les étages supérieurs. »

Il regarda sa montre.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

- Environs trois heures et demie.

- Êtes-vous resté en contact ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit la jeune femme avec un mouvement de tête. La dernière fois, c'était à l'heure prévue soit il y a environ vingt minutes. Elle était au niveau 42. »

Daniel acquiesça et rangea son calepin dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Je viens d'essayer de la joindre, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. »

Elle sembla inquiète.

« Voulez-vous que j'essaie de nouveau, Docteur Jackson. » Sa main se dirigeait déjà vers sa radio.

Il l'arrêta de la main.

« Non. C'est bon. Je vais voir si je peux la trouver. »

Elle approuva de la tête.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Il trouva facilement les ascenseurs, mais ils ne fonctionnaient plus depuis que la source d'énergie de la ville était tarie. Il prit donc les escaliers. Monter douze étages à pied lui donna l'exercice dont il avait besoin après être resté à genoux aussi longtemps. Alors qu'il avait eu besoin de sa torche pour se diriger dans les escaliers, les étages eux-mêmes étaient brillamment éclairés. De longues baies vitrées couraient le long des couloirs, laissant la lumière du double soleil éclairer les pièces.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. À environ un tiers du niveau 42, il la trouva au dernier endroit où il pensait qu'elle puisse être.

Une bibliothèque.

Il y avait des murs entiers d'étagères de livres. Cette pièce brillamment éclairée n'avait pas de meubles, juste des tapis avec des dessins circulaires aux couleurs chatoyantes. Vala assise en tailleur au milieu d'un cercle au bleu passé, avait sur ses genoux un petit livre relié. De petits tas de livres similaires l'entouraient des deux côtés. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille. Surtout avec ses cheveux coiffés en deux couettes.

Elle leva les yeux, sentant sa présence.

« Pourquoi vos livres ne sont pas aussi faciles à lire ? » commenta-t-elle. Elle leva le livre pour lui montrer les pages.

« Vous pouvez lire ça ? », demanda-t-il, surpris et se rapprochant. « Vous ne savez pas lire l'Ancien », lui rappela-t-il.

« Non, c'est vrai, lui accorda-t-elle. Mais je comprends les images. »

Elle lui montra les illustrations colorées sur les pages.

« Vous voyez. C'est l'histoire d'une princesse et d'un horrible bonhomme fait de feu et qui aime la torturer. J'aime à penser que c'est une sorte de frère ou d'oncle. Et tout au long de l'histoire, elle essaie de lui échapper en cherchant un endroit où il ne la trouvera jamais. »

Il se mit à genoux.

« Comment savez-vous que c'est une princesse ? »

Elle leva les épaules.

« Je ne le sais pas. C'est ce que j'ai pensé parce que sa robe est jolie. Mais regardez, là. »

Elle retourna quelques pages en arrière, lui montrant les différentes illustrations.

« Elle ne trouve jamais la bonne cachette. Le placard, les jardins, il la trouve toujours. Je n'ai pas encore tout lu, mais je prédis qu'elle va réussir à trouver. Peut-être une autre planète ? Ensuite, elle vivra, comment vous dîtes déjà, heureuse à jamais ?

- Heureuse pour toujours », la corrigea-t-il, lui prenant délicatement le livre des mains.

« C'est un livre d'images », s'aperçut-il après avoir feuilleté plusieurs pages.

« Les étagères en sont remplies. Certains ont plus de textes que les autres. Je préfère ceux qui n'ont que des images. »

Daniel regarda tout autour de lui.

« Pourquoi avaient-ils une pièce remplie de livres d'images, » se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Vala le regarda.

« Parce que c'est une bibliothèque pour enfant, idiot. »

Il la regarda, surpris.

« Tout l'étage est conçu pour les enfants. Les meubles sont plus petits, et les pièces sont très colorées, avec beaucoup d'images et très peu de hiéroglyphes anciens. Je pense que c'était peut-être une sorte d'école. Pour apprendre aux enfants à lire et à écrire l'Ancien. »

Le regard de Daniel retourna aux étagères de livres puis il se leva rapidement.

« Une école, » se dit-il à haute voix, laissant le concept s'imprégner.

Vala le suivi, nettoyant la poussière de ses genoux, et laissant ses piles derrière elle.

« Certains des niveaux inférieurs sont conçus sur le même modèle. Une pièce pleine de livres, d'autres avec de petites consoles, de petites tables et de petites chaises. Bien que cet étage a les plus petits meubles... et la plus grosse collection de livres d'images, dit-elle, montrant de la tête le livre dans les mains de Daniel.

- Des consoles ? Comme des banques de données ? » Il la regarda bizarrement.

Elle approuva de la tête.

« Où sont-elles ?

- Il y en a dans toutes les salles. Sauf celle-là. »

Il sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté, Vala sur les talons. En effet, les meubles étaient plus petits et au regard des révélations de Vala, il commençait à voir comment cette pièce pouvait être une salle de classe. De nombreux écrans se trouvaient sur les murs, proches du sol. Il y avait environ une dizaine de tables dans la pièce, chacune possédant une console et une chaise. Ça pouvait facilement être des bureaux d'écoliers.

Il s'assit sur la chaise la plus près de lui pour voir si la console fonctionnait toujours. Malheureusement, tout comme les ascenseurs et tout le reste, ça n'était pas le cas.

Il réfléchissait à mille à l'heure. La pièce des hiéroglyphes dans laquelle il venait de passer quatre heures à traduire. L'étrange adresse qu'il avait trouvée dans un livre de conte pour enfants. Toutes les pièces d'un puzzle qu'il n'avait pas réussi à voir jusque-là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je me trompe ? »

Son regard se porta sur Vala, ses yeux bleus se connectant aux siens. Il prit une minute pour lui répondre.

« Non. Vous avez raison. Plus que vous le pensez. C'est une école.

- Et ? »

Elle attendit impatiemment qu'il veuille bien préciser. Il y avait obligatoirement quelque chose d'autre, puisque c'est ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Et..., commença-t-il lentement, c'est le cas de tout le bâtiment. Ainsi que de toute la ville. »

Elle répondit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que cette planète était faite pour les enfants des Anciens ?

- Pas uniquement pour leurs enfants. Tous ceux, qui avaient besoin ou qui voulaient apprendre, venaient ici. Voyez ça, comme un centre éducatif pour tous les Anciens de la galaxie. Une université pour étudiants de tout âge. Les enfants et les adultes étaient envoyés ici pour apprendre une langue, les mathématiques, les sciences... Pour que les meilleurs professeurs de la galaxie puissent enseigner.

- Vous avez compris ça, rien qu'en vous asseyant sur une petite chaise et en voyant une bibliothèque pour enfant ?

- Le texte que je viens de traduire dans le temple prend tout son sens, maintenant. Il y est principalement expliqué, avec des paraboles, en quoi l'acquisition du savoir et de la sagesse sont importants dans la vie. Ça renforce la philosophie académique et pourquoi cet endroit était important. »

Il se leva et sortit dans le couloir pour regarder par la fenêtre. Les deux soleils venaient juste de dépasser midi et ils éclairaient tout le reste de la ville. Mitchell, Teal'c et le reste des équipes SG étaient dehors, quelque part, essayant de confirmer sa théorie.

Il secoua la tête de stupéfaction.

« Cet endroit est comme une université géante. Les meilleurs scientifiques, historiens, mathématiciens et linguistes de la galaxie, vivaient ici, il y a des millions d'années, pour apprendre aux jeunes tous ce qui concerne l'univers.

- Tous ces génies au même endroit ? Elle frissonna. C'est effrayant. »

Il lui sourit.

« Imaginez les nouvelles technologies et les expériences dans lesquelles ces gens étaient impliqués. Il est probable que toute la technologie ancienne soit née ici.

- J'en suis heureuse. Je suis encore plus heureuse de ne pas avoir été là quand ça a eu lieu. Les intellectuels sont flippants. »

Il la regarda.

« Je n'inclus ni vous ni Sam dans cette opinion générale, bien sûr. C'est juste que je n'ais pas confiance dans les intellos en général. J'ai toujours peur qu'ils aient des projets plus sombres. Comme la domination de la galaxie ou quelque chose d'encore plus sinistre.

- Vous devez arrêter de regarder "Minus et Cortex", dit-il sèchement, regardant de nouveau vers la ville.

- Mais j'aime bien Minus et l'influence de Cortex m'inquiète. »

Il l'ignora et baissa les yeux.

« Vous devez vous sentir chez vous, » dit-elle après un moment de silence.

Le sérieux de son ton le surprit. Il lui jeta un regard rapide.

« Bizarrement, non. »

Elle leva la tête avec curiosité.

Il continua.

« Cet endroit me fiche un peu la frousse, admit-il. Non pas, pour ce qu'il représente, mais pour ce qui en est ressorti. Pourquoi tous ces gens ont-ils effectué l'Ascension, comme ça ? Pourquoi abandonner un sanctuaire éducatif alors qu'il semblait si efficace ? Que fuyaient-ils ? »

Vala sembla y réfléchir un instant.

« Quoique se soit, ça devait être vraiment effrayant pour qu'ils aient choisi d'effectuer l'Ascension plutôt que d'utiliser leur technologie avancée pour se défendre. »

Il acquiesça, ses yeux bleus se posant sur elle un moment. Il allait dire quelque chose quand sa radio se mit en route.

« Jackson ? Vous êtes là ? »

Daniel approcha sa radio pendant que Vala regardait la sienne, réalisant qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas.

« Oui. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nous venons de trouver quelque chose. »

Vala trifouilla quelques fils jusqu'à ce que la voix de Mitchell sorte de sa radio. Elle releva la tête pour voir Daniel qui la regardait. Elle sourit, murmurant qu'elle l'avait éteinte par accident.

« Quelque chose que vous voudrez voir.

- Pouvez-vous me donner plus de détails ? Demanda Daniel dans sa radio.

- Je préfère vous laisser deviner. Je vous donne nos coordonnées.

Il fallut à Vala et Daniel près d'une heure pour rejoindre les coordonnées données par Mitchell. Et si, être assis dans une vieille salle de classe abandonnée avait semblé effrayant, ce n'était rien, comparé à une ville abandonnée. Tout en serrant son arme, Vala était restée collée à Daniel pendant tout le trajet.

Leur destination les amena à un bâtiment plus petit, mais qui avait les mêmes caractéristiques que celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. Teal'c les attendait à l'extérieur.

« Où sont SG 4 et SG 7 ? demanda Daniel, se dirigeant vers son équipier, Vala toujours sur les talons.

- Le colonel Mitchell les a assignés aux bâtiments voisins. »

Vala déballa une de ses barres énergétiques et en croqua un morceau. Elle fredonnait de contentement, tout en donnant une pomme à Teal'c, qui la mit dans sa poche. Elle offrit un morceau à Daniel, qui refusa de la tête.

« Alors, » commença-t-elle, la bouche pleine de granola. « C'est quoi tout ce mystère ?

- Nous avons trouvé des restes », répondit simplement Teal'c qui se tournait déjà, les obligeant à le suivre dans les escaliers de l'entrée.

« Des restes ? Comme dans un squelette ? » demanda Daniel avec surprise tout en suivant Teal'c.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'après une Ascension, il y avait des restes », murmura Vala la bouche pleine.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y en a pas. C'est impossible.

- Le colonel Mitchell est d'accord. »

Teal'c ne donna pas plus d'explication. Ils montèrent plusieurs étages avant de s'arrêter devant une porte ouverte. Les couloirs et les pièces étaient identiques à ceux que Vala avait explorés dans le bâtiment de la Porte, mais ils étaient moins colorés.

« Milieu de l'adolescence. Je dirais collège ou lycée, » observa Daniel.

Vala jetait un coup d'œil de curiosité, dans chaque salle devant lesquelles ils passaient. Voyant que la curiosité de Teal'c avait été piquée à son commentaire, il s'expliqua. « On pense que cette ville était en fait un centre éducatif pour les Anciens et leurs enfants.

- C'est une école, » expliqua Vala avec simplicité.

Teal'c acquiesça pensivement en réponse. Il les emmena dans la salle au fond du couloir. Semblable à la salle de classe que Daniel et Vala avaient déjà visitée, elle avait des chaises, des bureaux et des consoles. Toutefois, au fond de la pièce, Mitchell les attendait devant une porte ouverte.

« Content que vous soyez là, dit Mitchell de façon sympathique en les voyant.

- C'est nouveau ça », commenta Vala envoyant la porte.

« Nous avons trouvé des pièces semblables au niveau du temple. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas de porte communicante entre les pièces, » expliqua Daniel qui suivait Mitchell dans la pièce sombre.

Sans baie vitrée, il faisait complètement noir, à l'exception des projecteurs que Teal'c et Mitchell avaient installés. C'était une grande pièce, plus grande que celle attenante. D'abord, il pensa que c'était une pièce de rangement. Mais après une inspection plus approfondie, il lui apparut que c'était un bureau. Une table et une console élaborées se tenaient près de la porte. Il y avait également des étagères avec des livres en piteux état. Le fond de la pièce ressemblait à un laboratoire. Des machines non identifiables et diverses pièces mécaniques reposaient sur la paillasse, attendant qu'une source d'énergie les active.

« Daniel Jackson pense que ces bâtiments ont pu être un établissement pour l'éducation des Anciens. »

Mitchell haussa les épaules.

« C'est logique. C'était probablement la salle du prof. »

Daniel plissa les yeux dans le noir.

« Alors où sont les restes ? »

Mitchell regarda Teal'c.

« Fallait que vous ruiniez le suspense, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'expression de Teal'c ne changea pas.

« Oh, ouais, j'adore les surprises. Surtout celles avec des morts, » plaisanta à moitié Daniel.

Mitchell fit un signe désapprobateur à Teal'c avant de montrer le chemin de la main.

« Il est par là, » dit-il.

Vala se tenait derrière Teal'c pendant que Daniel s'accroupit derrière le bureau, pour examiner les os avec Mitchell. Les vêtements étaient en lambeaux et en plus mauvais état que la plupart de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà vus. Les couleurs avaient complètement disparu. Il ne restait rien d'identifiable à part les os qu'ils reconnurent comme étant humain.

« Des théories ? » Demanda Mitchell après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles Daniel fouillait les restes.

Daniel entendant un changement de ton dans la voix de son ami, leva les yeux.

« Non, mais je crois que vous, vous en avez peut-être une. »

Mitchell attrapa un petit livre sur le bureau derrière lui. Il le lança à l'archéologue.

« Vous reconnaissez ? »

Le cœur de Daniel s'accéléra dès qu'il vit les hiéroglyphes sur la couverture. Il releva la tête rapidement.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

- Dans la pile de poussière, là. »

Il montra le squelette. Puis il alla ouvrir un placard de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Et nous avons aussi trouvé... »

Plus Daniel passait du malaise à la détresse, plus Vala sentait son moral baisser. Elle s'éloigna de Teal'c, incapable de cacher son anxiété.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Daniel s'approcha du placard. Il attrapa doucement un long objet fin et le sortit. Il la regardait quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur l'objet.

Elle regarda ensuite Daniel. Même dans le noir elle pouvait voir ses yeux.

« C'était un prêcheur. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: La cité des Disparus**

Genre: Aventure/Romance

Rating: T/PG13

Pairing: D/V

Spoilers: SG1-Fin de la S10; SGA-Milieu de la S4 (L'Arche de Vérité n'a jamais eu lieu)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire, Je n'en suis que la traductrice. L'histoire originale a été écrite par fluffypigeon.

Un grand merci à fluffypigeon pour m'avoir laissé traduire son histoire.

Et un grand merci à Hajy-Chan pour avoir bien voulu être ma béta et surtout pour sa patience et ses encouragements.

**Chapitre 5.**

« Euh... qui l'eût cru ? Les Oris avaient leurs petits doigts boudinés dans toute la galaxie, » commenta Vala qui regardait Daniel avec insistance. « La tournure que prennent les événements est plutôt choquante, hein ?

- Oui, choquante, » répondit-il avec sarcasme. Il n'aimait clairement pas qu'elle insiste. Il la regarda avec irritation avant de tourner son regard vers le général qui avait les mains jointes sur la table.

« Les informations collectées sont alarmantes, Docteur Jackson. Toutefois, qu'on ait trouvé ce qu'on cherchait me procure un certain soulagement », commenta le général Landry qui regardait le bâton du prêcheur posé contre un mur.

Il leva releva ses yeux vers SG 1 qui était assise tout autour de la table dans la salle de briefing. Ça ne faisait pas encore une heure qu'ils étaient revenus que le général les avait déjà convoqués pour un débriefing. Les autres équipes étaient restées sur la planète et continuaient leurs explorations.

Sam les avait aussi rejoints au débriefing pour leur donner les informations qu'elle avait réussi à tirer de l'artefact pendant leur absence.

« Vous avez réussi à comprendre ce que le prêcheur faisait là ? » demanda Sam de son côté de la table.

Daniel se redressa dans sa chaise. « Pas encore. Le Docteur Lee est actuellement en train d'essayer de dater le squelette. On espère être capable de déterminer s'il était en vie en même temps que les Anciens ou bien s'il est arrivé des années plus tard, après leur Ascension.

- D'après vous ? » Demanda Mitchell, ses yeux rivés sur Daniel.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. « Il est probable qu'il était déjà là avant l'Ascension. J'ai juste jeté un œil à ses journaux et ses textes, mais ils indiquent qu'il était impliqué dans beaucoup de programmes scolaires.

- Donc, vous me dîtes que les Oris connaissaient notre galaxie avant ce que nous pensions, dit sèchement Mitchell, et qu'ils travaillaient très probablement avec les Anciens.

- Apparemment. Mais je crois que c'était sous couverture.

- Si les Oris étaient au courant de notre existence, pourquoi ont-ils attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour construire leurs Super-Portes et pour répartir leurs vaisseaux d'attaques ? » s'enquit Teal'c « N'auraient-ils pas voulu détruire notre galaxie bien avant ça ? »

Sam prit la parole. « Le prêcheur est peut-être tombé par accident sur l'adresse de cette planète depuis la galaxie Ori? Puis, quand il est arrivé, il a réalisé que nos Portes des Étoiles ne pouvaient pas activer le huitième chevron pour retourner chez lui, » hypothétisa Sam. « Il n'avait probablement aucun moyen de contacter les Oris pour les informer de ce qu'il avait trouvé. »

Daniel chercha dans la pile de livres qu'il avait apportée. « J'ai regardé dans le Livre des Origines que nous avons trouvé dans son bureau. » Il venait de trouver le petit livre familier dont il parlait. Il l'ouvrit à une page marquée. « Il est curieux de noter que toutes les notes dans la marge, tous les mots entourés ou soulignés se réfèrent souvent à quelque chose appelé "UbanLacun". La traduction pourrait être "La Cité des Disparus", un endroit où ceux qui sont "aveugles à Origine" vivent. » Il parcourut les pages des yeux. « Plus tard, il a pris comme note: une clé ou "clavia ". Cette clé permettrait de garder la cité perdue ? Je ne suis pas encore vraiment sûr de ça. » Il montra des notes manuscrites à côté du texte principal. « La plupart des annotations se trouvent dans ce chapitre. Elles parlent d'un homme appelé Oman qui mena une grande quête pour trouver une cité secrète qui lui permettrait "d'ouvrir les yeux des ignorants et les aider à voir les feux de Célestis." Il partit pour la quête, mais il n'est pas fait mention si Oman n'est jamais revenu. En fait, l'histoire ou le résultat de la quête n'apparaissent plus ensuite dans le Livre des Origines.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Oman a échoué ? » Demanda Teal'c.

Daniel leva la tête, ses yeux pensifs. « Je ne sais pas. Soit ça, soit ce prêcheur pensait qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il croyait que cette cité était "La Cité des Disparus".

- Et il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il a dû passer son temps à essayer d'en informer ses amis les Oris, » ajouta Mitchell.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait pût le faire, » opposa Sam.

Vala mit ses coudes sur la table et appuya son menton sur ses mains. « Cette civilisation était avancée. Tous ces gens brillants sur une seule et même planète ? Qui peut savoir ce que les Anciens ont pu lui procurer comme progrès technologiques.

- Et bien, s'il a réussi à trouver un moyen de retourner dans sa galaxie, il n'a pas réussi à le faire fonctionner. Sinon nous n'aurions pas trouvé ses os dans un coin de son bureau, » dit Mitchell.

« Sinon, comme Teal'c l'a fait remarquer, notre galaxie aurait été attaquée il y a bien longtemps.

- Peut-être que les Anciens avaient découvert son existence, » suggéra Vala, après un instant.

Daniel acquiesça sympathiquement de la tête. « Il est possible que les Anciens aient compris que les intentions du prêcheur étaient d'informer les Oris de sa localisation. Ils ne connaissaient peut-être pas l'importance de ses tentatives pour les contacter, mais ils en avaient peut-être appris assez pour craindre le pire, » dit doucement Daniel.

Le silence emplit la pièce. Entendre que les Anciens avaient peut-être effectué l'Ascension après avoir découvert un prêcheur Ori, était troublant. Ça leur donnait un doute raisonnable sur leur chance contre les Oris. Est-ce que le Terre pouvait survivre à une armada de vaisseaux Ori, lorsqu'une civilisation technologiquement avancée avait préféré fuir au premier signe qu'elle avait pu être découverte ?

Landry finit par rompre le silence. Sa voix était douce, mais ferme. « Prévoyez de retourner sur P4X-587 avec deux équipes pour relever SG 4 et SG 7 à 0700, demain matin. Il reste peut-être encore quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir dans notre guerre contre les Oris. Informer le Docteur Lee des équipements qu'il vous faut, » ordonna Landry, tout en prenant des notes.

« Et colonel Carter, si vous pouviez jeter un œil sur le bâton de pêcheur avant de partir. J'aimerais recueillir le plus d'informations possible sur cet objet.

- Oui, monsieur, » dit-elle avec un mouvement de tête. Elle regarda Daniel. « Avez-vous trouvé la moindre indication qu'il y ait une nouvelle source de naquadah dans la structure ? »

Daniel examina Vala. Elle se redressa un peu, et releva la tête de ses mains.

« Il y en a dans la salle de la Porte à côté du DHD et de la Porte elle-même. Et, il y en avait un peu dans la pièce où nous avons trouvé le prêcheur. Je l'ai remarqué en sortant. Mais je n'ai pas pu le localiser avant de partir. J'ai demandé aux techniciens des équipes SG 4 et SG 7 d'y travailler pendant notre absence. »

Sam hocha la tête et sembla satisfaite de l'initiative qu'avait prise Vala. Puis son attention se reporta sur Daniel. « Pendant votre absence, j'ai effectué quelques tests avec différents générateurs à naquadah sur l'artefact que vous m'avez donné. Il m'a fallu longtemps avant d'obtenir autre chose que la réaction obtenue par le Docteur Lee. Puis j'ai essayé d'inverser les pulsations qui gouvernent la fréquence. Et vous savez quoi ? Le texte a disparu. »

Daniel fronça les sourcils. « Avez-vous réussi à le faire réapparaître ?

- Oui, mais j'ai dû, de nouveau, inverser les pulsations. Après l'avoir fait, le texte est réapparu. Nous croyons, avec le Docteur Lee, que c'est un appareil de dissimulation. Mais qu'il ne peut fonctionner que relié à un instrument ou à un objet qui se trouve à proximité d'une source de naquadah. Malheureusement, on ne sait pas de quel instrument il s'agit. » Elle regarda Mitchell. « Quand vous retournerez là-bas, vous devriez jeter un œil dans la salle de la Porte, pour voir s'il y a un endroit où il peut être relié.

- On le fera. » Un sourire chaleureux éclaira le visage de Mitchell. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être de retour parmi nous ?

- Ça fait du bien. » Sam lui rendit son sourire. « C'est agréable de pouvoir bricoler de nouveau. »

Landry lui envoya un sourire paternel. « C'est agréable de vous avoir de nouveau, colonel Carter, » la gratifia-t-il.

« Votre expertise nous a manqué.

- Merci, monsieur. » Dit Sam.

Vala remarque qu'un visiteur, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, se tenait se la pas de la porte. Son visage était émacié et ridé. Des cheveux d'un blond foncé dépassaient d'un bandage qu'il avait autour de la tête. Il devait venir de l'infirmerie.

« Bonjour », le salua-t-elle, interrompant la discussion.

L'homme lui sourit avec hésitation puis fit un pas dans la salle de briefing. Il regarda avec insistance celui qui était en charge. « Général Landry. »

Le général se leva, une expression de surprise et de mécontentement sur le visage. « M. Quinn, que faites-vous ici ? Le Docteur Lam m'a informé, il y a à peine une heure, que vous commenciez tout juste à vous réveiller. Mais que votre blessure à la tête allait vous garder à l'infirmerie pendant quelques jours. »

Jonas eut un sourire forcé. « Je vais beaucoup mieux, monsieur. Juste un peu endolori.

- Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas, fiston. Mon équipe médicale ne prend pas à la légère des blessures comme les vôtres. Je les appelle pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher. » Il se leva de son siège, ignorant les protestations du jeune homme. Il alla dans son bureau où il pourrait passer son coup de téléphone.

Surpris d'avoir perdu aussi rapidement son droit à la parole dans la conversation, Jonas réussit à avoir un air embarrassé lorsqu'il se tourna vers ses anciens collègues et ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Vala lui offrit de s'asseoir dans le siège libre à côté d'elle en attendant que le personnel médical arrive. Il le prit avec plaisir, souriant d'un air abattu à ceux qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

Sam parla la première, prenant un ton maternel. « Jonas, vous n'auriez pas dû venir. Vous n'êtes pas assez en forme.

- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre, dit-il, son sourire fatigué dirigé vers Sam. « Je dois parler de ce qui s'est passé au général. » Il baissa son regard vers la table.

« Et m'excuser.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. On ne vous croit pas responsable de la perte des membres de nos équipes, Jonas Quinn, » dit Teal'c.

« Ne vous mettez pas martèle en tête, » ajouta Sam en souriant avec tristesse.

« Vous semblez suffisamment amoché. »

Délicatement, il toucha ses bandages. « Ouais, je veux bien vous croire. »

Vala lui tapota l'épaule pour le consoler. « On a tous des jours où nos cheveux font les fous. Pour moi c'est particulièrement le cas le matin. »

Jonas eut un demi-sourire à ça.

« Que s'est-il passé, Jonas ? » demanda finalement Daniel alors que Landry revenait dans la pièce

Jonas regarda avec prudence Landry, ne voulant pas le mettre plus en colère. « Je pense que vous savez tous que Langera est sous l'occupation Ori ? Ça va bientôt faire un an. » Voyant tout le monde acquiescer, il continua doucement. « Au début, quand ils sont arrivés, on a tous cru qu'il s'agissait d'un autre groupe d'îliens voulant se faire passer pour des Dieux, comme les Goa'uld. On pensait être prêt. On a vite appris que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Il regarda par la fenêtre de la salle de briefing. Il semblait être ailleurs, en train de revivre les événements. « Environ cinq millions de Langerans sont morts lors de la première infection des Oris. On a perdu trois autres millions lors de la seconde vague. » Son regard retourna à son auditoire. « Ça joue beaucoup pour prendre une décision lorsque la moitié de la population d'un monde est morte. »

Sam acquiesça. « Il nous est arrivé presque la même chose ici. »

Il lui sourit faiblement. « Mon peuple a vite appris à suivre les enseignements des Oris, qu'ils y croient ou non, juste pour survivre. Quelques un d'entre nous ont été un peu plus rebelles. À cause de mon expérience, j'ai été choisi pour être le chef d'un mouvement secret anti-Ori. Nos plus grands succès étaient lorsque nous faisions de petites actions à des endroits où ils ne nous attendaient pas. Comme on jouait notre rôle de fidèle adorateur, il leur était difficile de localiser notre base des opérations.

Bien sûr, après quelques succès, on a pris la grosse tête. Comme vous le savez tous, ce n'est pas la première fois sur ma planète. » Il regarda Daniel avec un sourire bizarre.

Daniel lui répondit par un sourire forcé, mais baissa les yeux alors qu'il se rappelait sa propre expérience sur cette planète. Il s'était retrouvé devant le dilemme de choisir entre sa propre vie et celle de millions de Kalowna. Le choix n'a pas été difficile à faire. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas fait changer les opinions des gouvernants. Il avait fallu de nombreuses années de procès et de persévérance, surtout de la part de Jonas, pour que l'arrogance et l'obstination de son peuple décroissent. Il n'était pas surprenant d'apprendre que peu de choses avaient changé.

Jonas baissa la tête et regarda ses doigts. « Les renseignements nous ont appris que les Oris avaient un chantier de construction de vaisseaux dans les montagnes d'Andari. Ils y réparaient leurs vaisseaux d'attaques. Nous nous sommes aperçus qu'on n'aurait pas de meilleure opportunité pour essayer de détruire quatre ou cinq de leurs vaisseaux en une seule fois. Alors nous avons préparé le terrain. On a fait des plans. Malheureusement, on n'a jamais pu les mettre en pratique. Cinq jours avant la date prévue, on nous a découverts. Ils ont capturé et tué presque tout le monde.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à vous en sortir ? » demanda Sam alors que le Docteur Lam venait d'arriver avec un fauteuil roulant et deux aides soignantes.

« Je me suis posé la même question, » admit Jonas qui n'avait pas vu le docteur. « En fait, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un homme, mon garde, pendant que j'étais en prison. Il faisait partie de ceux qui m'ont capturé. Mais il me traitait différemment des autres soldats Oris. Il suivait les ordres, mais plus gentiment que les autres. Un soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, je lui ai parlé. Au début, il ne disait rien. Il était distant, il ne voulait pas avoir d'histoire avec moi. Mais quand je lui ai parlé des Goa'uld et comment vous êtes venus nous aider, il s'est montré plus ouvert.

- Jonas, votre carrosse vous attend, » interrompit Caroline Lam, faisant légèrement sursauter Jonas. « Vous pourrez finir votre histoire une autre fois. Vous devez retourner à l'infirmerie et vous reposer. »

Il se raidit, ses yeux emplis de panique. « Non, attendez. Laissez-moi au moins finir ça. » Il retourna rapidement son attention sur les autres avant qu'elle ne puisse argumenter. « Mon garde m'a dit qu'ils avaient trouvé nos armes de défense au Naquadria. Qu'ils savaient où nous les rangions. Qu'ils prévoyaient de se servir du Naquadria pour rendre les armes de leurs vaisseaux plus efficaces. »

La pièce se fit silencieuse. Même Caroline s'était arrêtée.

« Ont-ils dit quelle planète ils voulaient attaquer ? » Demanda finalement Mitchell.

Jonas acquiesça vigoureusement. « Avec quelques territoires libres Jaffa qui viennent d'être découverts, la Terre est en tête de liste. »

Mitchell échangea un regard avec Landry. « A-t-on un délai ?

- Dans la semaine.

- C'est le soldat Ori qui vous a dit tout ça, » dit soigneusement Daniel.

Jonas acquiesça.

« Quelle raison un soldat Ori aurait de partager tout ça ? Demanda Teal'c en regardant la table.

- Il pense que les prêcheurs ne travaillent pas dans l'intérêt des Oris. Il remet en cause leurs tactiques. »

Vala se redressa un peu. Elle regarda Jonas avec un regard étrange.

Daniel essaya de ne pas la laisser le distraire. Il fronça les sourcils. « Alors la source est le soldat Ori ? Celui que vous nous demandez d'aller chercher et de ramener au SGC ?

Jonas acquiesça de nouveau.

« Oui. Il m'a aidé à m'échapper. En échange, il voulait vous parler de ce qu'il sait à propos des prêcheurs.

- Un soldat Ori veut nous parler. » Répéta Mitchell, de l'autre côté de la table. Il semblait dubitatif.

« Avant, il était un officier-commandant dans l'armée Ori, mais il a perdu son grade l'année dernière à cause d'une confrontation avec un prêcheur. Quand on s'est rencontré, il était un gardien que depuis quelques mois. Il m'a dit connaître la Terre et SG 1. Et qu'il voulait aider."

Vala changea de couleur et pâlit, ses yeux passant d'un visage à un autre avec anxiété. Seul Daniel sembla remarquer son expression troublée.

Sam prit la parole. « Que s'est-il passé quand vous avez entré l'adresse ? » demanda-t-il.

Jonas secoua la tête avec culpabilité. « Rien. Rien n'indiquait que nous avions été compromis. Ma source savait que je ne voulais pas partir, que je voulais rester avec mon peuple pour me battre. Le voyage jusqu'à la porte était pour lui. Il n'avait rien à gagner en m'aidant à m'échapper et en m'amenant à la Porte, puis de me faire reprendre.

- Une adresse, peut-être ? » Suggéra Cam.

« Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Langera. Les Oris auraient déjà essayé de venir jusqu'ici, » dit Daniel qui regardait toujours Vala.

« Tout était en place quand les équipes SG sont arrivées. On a activé la Porte pour repartir et les prêcheurs sont arrivés. Le chaos régnait. Les soldats Oris ont jailli dans la salle, mon peuple a essayé de les repousser pour que les équipes SG ne soient pas prisent, mais, apparemment ça n'a pas... » Jonas s'arrêta, grimaçant sous un regain de douleur. Il essaya de contrôler la douleur, mais finalement perdit la bataille et mit rapidement sa tête dans sa main.

« D'accord. Ça suffit. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, » annonça Carolyn faisant entrer ses aides soignantes.

Jonas ne réagit pas lorsqu'elles le mirent dans le fauteuil roulant. La tête dans la main, il réussit à continuer. « Général Landry, je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas et que vous n'avez aucune raison de croire ce que je...

- Fiston votre réputation vous précède. Les membres de votre ancienne équipe ont une très haute opinion de vous et moi également.

- Merci, monsieur, mais... » Jonas leva la tête et regarda directement le général. « Si ce garde est toujours en vie, je souhaiterais avoir l'opportunité d'essayer de le sortir de là aussitôt que j'irais mieux.

- N'espérez pas que ça arrive de si tôt, » commenta Carolyn le regardant comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne le voyait pas guérir au point de le renvoyer sur sa planète de si tôt.

Jonas l'ignora. « C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu attraper le Colonel Brautlaucht et lui faire passer la Porte.

- Je suis désolé, fiston. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie d'autres équipes pour le moment.

- Peut-être en envoyant un vaisseau. Je sais qu'ils peuvent se camoufler... »

Landry secoua sévèrement la tête.

Jonas avait compris le message. Mécontent, il céda discrètement. « Oui, monsieur. Je comprends. Je suis désolé...

- Ne le soyez pas. Nous sommes juste contents que vous soyez encore en vie. Allez vous reposer. » Il regarda sa fille. « Docteur Lam. »

Carolyn acquiesça, se décalant pour que son aide soignante puisse pousser Jonas jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle les suivit sans un mot.

Une nouvelle fois, l'équipe se retrouva seule. Tout le monde se regardait sans savoir par où commencer.

Vala lâcha alors la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête depuis que Jonas avait commencé à parler de sa capture. « Je sais qui est la source. » Elle regarda Daniel. Daniel la regarda dans l'expectative. Était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait agi aussi bizarrement ?

« C'est Tomin. Tomin est la source. »


End file.
